


【德哈】爸爸根本不爱我

by Cacia1996



Series: 蜂蜜公爵爆炸啦 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996
Summary: 小蝎子的控诉：我怀疑我爸爸根本不爱我 他只爱我父亲
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 蜂蜜公爵爆炸啦 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180658
Kudos: 39





	【德哈】爸爸根本不爱我

虽然才进入六月没几天，斯科皮已经觉得心跳加速十分激动，再过一天就是父亲的生日了，他觉得应该要回去给父亲庆祝生日，于是拉着阿不思一起，两个人跑进黑魔法防御教授AKA隔壁格兰芬多的院长办公室前来谈判。

“不行。”波特教授冷漠地拒绝了他们。

“可这是父亲的生日！”斯科皮据理力争。

“谁生日都不好使，学校的规矩就是这样的，在校期间，更别说这都快期末考试周了，不准擅自外出，两条‘小毒蛇’，别被我发现你们要搞什么花样。”波特教授下了逐客令。

“反正我们都是捡来的，你根本就不爱我们！”

斯科皮嚷嚷完不给哈利说话的余地气鼓鼓跑了出去，阿不思犹犹豫豫看了哈利一眼。

“爸爸，你也不回去给父亲过生日吗？”

哈利还没来得及说什么，门口传来敲门声。

“哈利，马尔福先生到了。”是麦格校长的声音。

哈利起身对校长示意，麦格把人带到便离开了。德拉科走进来，居高临下睨了一眼阿不思。

“父亲。”阿不思惊喜地叫了他一声。

“我不知道波特你什么时候有儿子了？”

阿不思一缩脖子，哈利冲他摆了摆手，他吐了一下舌头也蹿了出去，办公室剩下面无表情的德拉科对着哈利。

“我不知道你儿子还是个斯莱特林？”听起来像是一句嘲讽，又像是隐藏很深的困惑。

“所以你以为？还不是被某些人带坏了。”哈利哼了一声。

德拉科懒得多问，反正今天他只是来代魔药课的。不过他很疑惑，为什么明明他是来代魔药课的，麦格却把他领到波特这个八竿子打不着的家伙的办公室来了？

还有那个黑头发绿眼睛跟波特几乎是从一个模子里刻出来的小鬼为什么穿着斯莱特林的校袍。

怎么好像睡了一觉醒来，这个世界都变了。德拉科不明白。

“我怀疑爸爸根本就不爱我们。”斯科皮坐在黑湖边气鼓鼓地折磨身下的草地。

“别说混话，爸爸把父亲叫来学校了，只是他病又犯了。”阿不思坐在他身边，叹了口气，忧心忡忡地说，“情况越来越糟糕了。”

“啊？偏偏是这个时候？那他这次是记得什么时候的事？”斯科皮皱着眉。

“不知道，反正早在我俩之前，他不认识我，好像都不记得和父亲在一起了。”

“那可就难办了，这得什么时候才能恢复过来啊。”斯科皮踢了一脚草皮，飞起一块石子掉进黑湖发出“噗通”一声。

“今年的生日看来是别想过了。”阿不思弓起背，手肘撑在大腿上，托腮望着黑湖，夏天的阳光照在湖面上很是晃眼。

“那可不行。”斯科皮拍了拍身上的土站起来，“今年是我们第一年上学，搞得好像我们恨不得离开家一样。”

阿不思不懂斯科皮的脑回路，不过他们一起准备了很想送给父亲的礼物，他也不愿意父亲不记得他们了，他们是一家人不是么。

故事让我们从头开始说。

阿不思和斯科皮，两个捡回来的孩子，划掉。

阿不思·西弗勒斯·波特和斯科皮·许珀里翁·马尔福，是哈利·波特和德拉科·马尔福领养的孩子。

哈利·波特和德拉科·马尔福什么关系？那关系大了，学生时代的死对头，战争时期的救命恩人，毕业后的恋人，以及现在的一家人，虽然法律层面上来说无效。

刚毕业那会，哈利并没有接受麦格教授的邀请，坚持去了傲罗司；德拉科则是凭借自己优异的魔药成绩进了圣芒戈，各自生活都还算不错。哈利常常受伤住院，偏偏还总赶上德拉科值班，至于是自有天意还是胜在人为，那就只有他们自己清楚了，总之两人自然而然就交往上了，不过英国地区同性伴侣一直没有合法化，两人便一直处于简单的同居关系。

后来他们领养了两个孩子，倒也是缘分，斯科皮长得和德拉科小时候相差无几，阿不思则像极了哈利，于是登记在册的名字也就随了各自的姓氏。

再后来，德拉科和两个孩子被黑巫师绑架用以要挟哈利，哈利带领的傲罗赶来，食死徒的余孽恼羞成怒，德拉科为了保护孩子，被黑魔法击中。虽然圣芒戈是尽力把人救回来了，却落下了病根，德拉科经常会记忆混乱，过去的记忆总是不定时闪回，持续时间时长时短，唯一有规律的，是失忆时长跟闪回记忆距离现今时间的远近有关。

短则几个小时；最长的一次持续了一周多的时间，医院很遗憾地表示他们暂时无能为力。

因为精神状态不稳定，德拉科无法再胜任圣芒戈的工作，哈利也辞去了傲罗的职位，赶上孩子们到了上学的时候，就顺势接受麦格的邀约做了一名黑魔法防御教授。

斯科皮心里很是埋怨哈利，他觉得就是因为爸爸的工作才导致了父亲受伤；不过虽然他不说，不代表哈利和德拉科不知道，他心里还有很深的自责，毕竟那时候德拉科是为了保护他才中咒的。

总之，一家人的日子看似安稳，却有一条细细的裂缝横亘在大家之间悄然蔓延。

把德拉科送到魔药教授的办公室，哈利在走廊上逮住两个鬼鬼祟祟的小崽子，不知道心里有打着什么算盘，只能头疼地把他们带到没人的角落。

“阿不思也看见了，德拉科现在的情况不是很好，这次不知道会持续多长时间，你们，尤其是你，斯科皮，千万别刺激他。”

“也不知道是谁的原因，明明最大的刺激是某些人才对。”斯科皮嘟嘟哝哝，阿不思推了他一把，哈利只当没听见。

“可是明天就是父亲生日了啊......”

“那也是没办法，也许等这段时间过去再帮他补过吧。总之，下午好好上课，以现在的记忆......恐怕他的脾气不会太好。”哈利摇摇头。

“就没有什么办法能够让父亲赶紧恢复吗？”

哈利叹了口气，蹲下身抱了一下两个孩子。

“你们要相信父亲，他是爱你们的，所以一定会好起来。”

斯科皮不自在地扭了几下身子，别开头不看哈利。他心里很难过，自从父亲出事以后，爸爸不仅辞去傲罗的工作躲到学校这个城堡里面，还总是不准他帮父亲做点什么。

也许爸爸厌烦了这样的生活。

父亲之前记忆混乱最长的一次，是回到了领养他们之前，那次持续了一个星期，好歹他还记得和爸爸在一起，爸爸跟他说他们是自己领养回来的孩子，父亲的态度才稍稍缓和了一些。

斯科皮不敢想象，这一次父亲甚至不记得和爸爸在一起了，这样的日子要持续多久，又该如何面对他。上次父亲用那种戒备又陌生的目光看着他们，斯科皮难过了很久，他也不明白，被自己的爱人当成是陌生人，为什么爸爸看起来甚至都没有一丁点难受。

也许爸爸被这样的生活磨灭了爱意。

斯科皮暗自决定，至少这一次，要想办法让父亲尽早恢复记忆。

下午魔药课前，斯科皮和阿不思早早来到教室占据第一排正对着讲台的位置，德拉科坐在讲台后面翻着一本书没有抬头。

“你打算怎么样？”阿不思凑近斯科皮的耳边悄悄问。

“你不觉得很奇怪吗？”斯科皮压低了嗓子，“爸爸最开始明明是做傲罗的，如果父亲的记忆回到了那个时候，为什么对爸爸做教授这件事没有任何的疑问呢？”

“你是说......父亲其实自己察觉到什么了？”

“不知道......”斯科皮仔细地盯着坐在讲台后面的人，教室里陆续走进来其他同学，大家见到讲台上的人都要下意识看一眼他俩。

德拉科的事情几乎传遍了整个巫师界，那些眼神让斯科皮更加难受。

上课铃响过，德拉科终于放下手中的书本，站起来扫视了一遍教室，目光在第一排两个小家伙身上多停留了一会，似乎有一瞬的惊讶，但是很快就过去了。

“父......教授......”下课后，斯科皮来到德拉科面前试探地问，“如果一个人失忆了，有没有什么办法能够治好他呢？”

“我以为这个问题和魔药课没有关系。”德拉科靠在桌子旁，垂眼看着面前两个小孩。

“算了，斯科皮，不可能的。”阿不思拉了一下他的衣袖。

“斯科皮......什么？你跟小波特先生关系很好？”

虽然德拉科很努力的在隐藏自己的情绪，斯科皮还是很敏感的察觉到声音里带着的急切和困惑。

“我们是兄弟。”阿不思抢答到，担心斯科皮说出什么不理智的话。

“是么。”德拉科眯起眼睛打量了他们一会，停顿了许久才接着问，“所以波特是失忆了所以辞去了傲罗的工作？”

两个小孩面面相觑对望了一眼。

“才不是。”斯科皮嘀咕了一声，看见父亲疑惑的目光只好接着说，“是一个很重要的人。”

“韦斯莱？”说完德拉科自己摇摇头，岔回了问题，“这种事还是交给治疗师吧，你们两个一年级的小鬼要是能解决这种问题，圣芒戈还要不要面子了。”

“可是圣芒戈也没办法。”

“那听起来你们只能祈求好运了。先生们，如果没有跟课堂有关的问题，转一下你们的脑袋会发现门在那个方向，再见。”说完德拉科不再理他们，转身进去了后面的办公室。

斯科皮有点心灰，其实他是觉得，如果父亲看到自己的模样总会有什么想法，可是他好像并没有多在意。他转身想走，阿不思神神秘秘拽了一把他的衣袖。

“你听见父亲刚才说的了吗？”

“是啊，他关心那个失忆的人是不是爸爸。”

“不是那个，他说我们只能祈求好运了。”

斯科皮眼睛一亮。

“福灵剂！”两个人异口同声，又连忙压低嗓音，后面并没有传来任何动静，他们激动地跑出魔药教室。

“福灵剂？”哈利思索了一下。

“对啊对啊，听说只要喝了福灵剂不管做什么都会成功，那样的话，至少能够让父亲提前好起来吧。”

“这可难办，那个药水难弄的很，目前我只知道斯拉格霍恩教授会做，可是现在他也不在学校，不过......”哈利心中微微一动，很快又摇了摇头，“不行，别的我不知道，光是材料里面那条独角兽的眼泪几乎就是不可能的，独角兽多半在夜晚出现，你们不能去冒这个险。”

“总得去试一试！”

“斯科皮！我知道你担心父亲，我也一样，可是这太危险了！”

“你这个胆小鬼！说什么替我们着想，我看你根本只是担心你自己而已！”斯科皮声嘶力竭对哈利吼了一句，哭着跑出房间。

“斯科皮！”哈利站起来想要去追，刚跑到门口却撞到一个人。

“波特，还是一如既往走路不长眼睛。”熟悉的长调响起，“这是怎么了？刚刚看到那个小鬼哭得跟只兔子一样头也不回。”

哈利站稳身子叹了口气，苦笑一声：“怎么了？斯科皮他总觉得我不爱他，他说我是胆小鬼......算了，也许是吧。”

“放心，再也找不出比你还勇敢的蠢狮子了。”德拉科“哼”了一声，“你跟他多半是斯莱特林和格兰芬多素来不和罢了，真是没想到你两个孩子都是斯莱特林。”

“你真是什么都不记得了。”哈利叹了口气，“你来干吗？”

德拉科捏着手里的纸条，纸条上的字迹他再熟悉不过，可是他根本对上面的内容没有任何印象。

****“今天要去霍格沃茨代魔药课，哈利现在是黑魔法防御教授。”** **

这是早上贴在洗漱间镜子上的便条，很明显是自己写的备忘录，但是他努力回想了很久也想不起来自己什么时候接受的代课邀请，而哈利又是什么时候变成了黑魔法防御教授，那时候他不是说自己无论如何也做不了一个教授吗？

但是德拉科一点都不怀疑这张纸条的真实性，毕竟只有他自己心里最清楚他有多想称呼波特为哈利，这是他心里见不得光的小秘密。

最近在研究一种比较危险的魔药，也许这是他留给自己的暗号？德拉科不动神色将纸条放进口袋，打算见机行事。

当他来到霍格沃茨见到阿不思，接着在教室里发现跟阿不思坐在一起的斯科皮，心中的疑惑更重了，可是两个小家伙既然说他们是兄弟......好吧，他和波特怎么可能。

不过两个小孩缠着他说了那番话后，一个人回到办公室仔细想了想，又在房间里四处打量一番，很快就发现现在的时间，根本不是他们没毕业多久那会了，而是2018年。

难道说......他在房间里局促地来回走动，拿出口袋里的纸条又读了几遍，终于承认事情超出他的预期太多，不得不去找哈利问个清楚。

“所以我是失忆了对么。”德拉科努力让自己听起来冷静。

“也算是吧......”哈利并不意外德拉科会发现这件事，毕竟斯科皮的外形很难叫人不引起怀疑，他只是担心德拉科情感上难以接受，“死对头”忽然变成自己的爱人成为一家人还有了两个孩子，这要是在毕业那会有人这么跟他说，哈利保不齐他会怀疑对方有什么精神障碍缺陷。

“那我们......”

“没关系，如果你接受不了的话，我不会逼你的。”哈利笑了一下，伸出手，在空中停滞了一下，好像无处安放只能讪讪地收回来，简单拍了一下德拉科手臂，“你不用担心，过几天就会好的。”

“是吗？所以我经常这样？”

“最开始的时候比较频繁，不过这两年好多了，上次这样已经是去年的事了，只是......只是每次的记忆都会更加往前倒退一些......”

“然后恢复需要的时间也更长。”德拉科平静的补充完。

“但是总会好起来的。”

两个人之间陷入沉默。

“我们结婚了么？”

“没有，之前英国一直没有通过同性伴侣的法案，14年通过那会你又出事了......”

“所以我这样已经超过四年了。”德拉科打断哈利，“我们现在还在一起吗？”

“当然。”哈利微笑地看着德拉科。

“你为什么不离开我？”

“什么？你说什么呢？”哈利马上变了脸.

“我们又没有法律层面的关系，我这个样子，说不定哪天就再也想不起来了......”

“闭嘴！你这个混蛋，你每次都会好起来的，你根本舍不得忘记那两条‘小毒蛇’，都是你的功劳，一个两个的都跟分院帽说想要进斯莱特林，你可别想这么轻易就摆脱他们。”

“笨蛋。”

“是啦是啦，以前是圣人，现在是笨蛋。”哈利好笑地翻了个白眼，“总之，这个房间里如果有一个圣人，那就是我，即使你这样也不会离开你；如果有一个固执的笨蛋，那也是我，不管你怎么样都不会离开你。死了这条心吧，哪怕是真的回到了学生时代，我就当带了三个青春期小鬼呗。”

“丢人。”

“是啊是啊，以你现在这个样子要是说11岁孩子说的话，想想都还有点期待呢。”

“所以你真的不会放弃对不对。”

“永远也不要想叫一个格兰芬多放弃。”

“波特教授！”办公室突然闯进来一个学生，跑得上气不接下气，“阿不思......和斯科皮去禁林了，怎么拦都拦不住！”

“什么？”

“已经有人去找麦格校长了......”

“什么情况？”德拉科皱了皱眉，拉住明显慌张的哈利，“不，禁林不适合进太多人，别再惊动什么生物，先去找海格。”

“你别着急哈利......”海格不知道该怎么安慰哈利，只能笨拙地说，“我跟你们分头去找，不会有事的，现在禁林安全多了。”

“我跟他一起去那边。”德拉科看了眼魂不守舍的哈利，从海格手里接过灯，和哈利走进禁林。

“都是我的错。”哈利又急又悔，他不敢想象如果两个孩子出了什么事情。

德拉科举着灯走在他身边，两个人并肩往禁林深处走，忽然开口说：“这样很像我们一年级那次。害怕吗？波特？（Scared？Potter？）”

“怕，我真的害怕，我不能想象他们两个......”

“嘿，放心吧，不会有事的。”

哈利摇摇头不再说什么，两个人并肩走在一起喊着阿不思和斯科皮的名字，灯光照不出几里地一摇一晃在两人面前飘，更远的地方只有无尽的黑暗，风的声音夹杂着不知名的昆虫叫声，一声一声叫得人心慌。

“都是我的错......”哈利嗓子干干的，只能重复这一句话，“要不是我，我应该更注意他们一点的。”

这时天空亮起一串火光。

“看来海格找到他们了。”德拉科抬头看了一眼天空，哈利明显松了口气，急急地转身往外走，德拉科岔了一个话题想要缓解下气氛，“所以是什么情况，那孩子看起来......跟你不是很亲近？”

“阿不思是巫师的遗孤，我出任务的时候救出来的，没有其他的亲戚我就领养了他；但是斯科皮是后来晚些时候我们从麻瓜孤儿院领养的孩子，因为有魔法的缘故被抛弃的，在孤儿院也被孤立，心里更加敏感些。我们去的那天，孤儿院院长还以为你是他亲生父亲悔改了要把他带回去。”

说起孩子们，哈利想起那时的情景才笑了一下。

“后来你是因为保护他们受得伤，当时那伙黑巫师让我一个人去交换你们，当然，我并不相信他们的承诺，这种事见过太多了，所以后来我是跟我们小队的人一起去埋伏的。事后斯科皮多少心里自责，还有些怨恨我。傲罗的工作总是很忙，他跟你比较亲近。”

“这不是你的错。”德拉科侧过脸认真地看着哈利，“多半是因为我并不喜欢你当傲罗，他受了我的影响。”

“你又怎么知道。”哈利哑然失笑。

“因为我从来都不想你去当傲罗。”

哈利张了张口，惊讶地瞪着他，德拉科看着他的表情，用了个悬浮术让灯自动飘在两人前面，腾出手牵住哈利。

“我不喜欢我喜欢的人为了别人去拼命。”

“你......你想起来了？”

“如果你是指我们在一起后的那些记忆，完全没有。”

“那你怎么......”

“因为我从来就喜欢你。”

哈利一时间说不出话来，只是看着德拉科。

“看来我们之间还有很多秘密。”德拉科愉悦地看着哈利震惊的表情，牵着他往外走，“傻子波特。”

哈利被他握在手里，这样的动作他们已经做过成千上万次，在夜幕下的花园，在人群熙攘的对角巷，甚至在麻瓜世界，德拉科总是很自然就牵起他。这一次，像是之前做过无数次那样熟练和理所当然。

前方的黑暗渐渐消散，透出稀薄的光亮，空气里能听见夏天特有的虫鸣，哈利吸了吸鼻子，这片禁林从来没给他留下什么美好的记忆，但是这一次。他抬眼注视德拉科的侧脸，他们都不再年轻，只是时间依然无法带走一些固执的痕迹，是眼神，是微微上扬的唇角。

“爸爸！”

“父亲！”

阿不思和斯科皮站在海格的小屋门前着急地探头张望，见到两个人从禁林里走出来立刻扑了上去。

“嘿，男孩们。”

哈利蹲下来抱住跑在前面的阿不思，斯科皮刚刚靠近又迟疑地停下脚步，小心翼翼抬头观察德拉科的表情，怯怯地叫了一声：“父亲？”

德拉科站在哈利身后没有动，低头看着他。斯科皮皱了一下鼻子，抬手抹了一把眼睛，然后又抹了一下，最后低头发出呜咽，肩膀抖个不停。

“斯科皮？”德拉科不知所措叫了一声，可是小家伙还是抽抽搭搭哭得厉害。

哈利抱着阿不思走到他面前，担心两个孩子是在禁林里吓坏了。

“别怕，已经没事了斯科皮。”

斯科皮摇头，哭得上气不接下气，攥着哈利的衣袖，声音断断续续地说：“父亲......他......他是不是......真的不记得了......”

哈利只能叹了口气，拍着他的后背安慰道：“每次他都会好起来的你记得吗？”

“万一他不记得了呢！”斯科皮的情绪很激动。

德拉科也走上前，手不自然的放在男孩的后背上，他还不是太习惯这样的身份，只能学着小时候纳西莎安抚他的动作一上一下拍着斯科皮的后背。

“无论如何，你都不能拿自己的生命去冒险。”德拉科僵硬地说。

“可是......我想让你想起来，我怕您忘了我们。”

“我总会想起来的不是么，嘿，小鬼，对我能有点信心么。”德拉科故作轻松开了句玩笑，最后抱起小孩，“小哭包。”

“嗯，跟某些人小时候一模一样。”哈利揉了揉斯科皮的脑袋，笑着看向德拉科。

“那这不要命的精神就跟某些人如出一辙，两条披着蛇皮的蠢狮子。”

斯科皮这才破涕为笑，抱住德拉科的肩膀脸贴在他脖子上，裸露在外面的皮肤沾上小家伙的眼泪，德拉科忍不住缩了一下。他看着阿不思跟哈利在讲他们禁林里的经历，精神一阵恍惚，这样的场面很熟悉，像是他们已经这样很久了。

“这是我和阿不思做的，乔治叔叔也帮了一点忙。”

晚上在教授的宿舍，斯科皮和阿不思拿出他们给德拉科准备的礼物，看起来是一块记事板，但是周围贴了很多照片，左半边标着当天的日期和天气情况，再往下还有各种纪念日，德拉科和哈利在一起的日期，领养阿不思和斯科皮的日期。

“你们都是从哪里找来的这些啊......”哈利挺不好意思看着那些自己曾经为数不多的照片，他从来都不喜欢拍照，德拉科也是，在一起这么长时间一家人都没个正经的全家福。

“嗯，这样我就不会忘了。”德拉科接过来盯着板子上贴的照片，“好了，男孩们，时间不早了，你们是不是该回宿舍睡觉了。”

“我们不能留下来吗。”阿不思鼓起腮帮子，试图撒娇。

“你们知道学校的规矩，再耍赖我要给斯莱特林扣分了。”

“哼，爸爸根本不爱我们。”

“斯科皮！”

“他只想跟父亲两个人。”斯科皮说完做了个鬼脸，抓起阿不思一溜烟跑了出去。

哈利好笑地看着两个跑远的背影，转头看了一眼德拉科。

“怎么？波特教授这是还要把我赶出去吗？”

“去天文塔吧。”哈利没理会他的玩笑，两人一前一后往塔楼走上去。

夜空晴朗，一弯新月挂在空中，星星也一闪一闪的发出自己的光亮。

“有时候觉得真神奇，明明夜晚最明亮的是月亮，可是它只是反射太阳的光亮；反倒是星星，虽然微弱还多是自己发出的光。”哈利撑在边缘望着夜空。

“所以说我这也是沾了‘黄金男孩’的光了。”德拉科抱着手臂，似笑非笑地顺着哈利的话说。

“你明明是星星。”哈利微笑地靠在自己手臂上，侧着脸望向德拉科，“夜色越深你反倒是能亮出光来了。”

夏夜的风吹在身上很舒服，两个人一时无话，就看着夜色出神。

“德拉科，我们结婚吧。”哈利说话的时候眼睛依然盯着外面昏沉的黑暗。

“什么？现在这样不好么？也许哪天我真的再也想不起来了......”

“你果然是这么想的。”哈利直起身子来到德拉科身边抱住他，“出事以后你就不愿意跟我结婚了。你总是想方设法要把我推开，我本想着在家陪你，但是你非得说让我来霍格沃茨教书，斯科皮总以为我是躲在学校不愿意见你。”

“你是希望我主动离开你吧。”

“你是自由的。”德拉科没有否认，他只是站着，让哈利抱着自己。

“我知道你的意思，爱不是束缚，我们都有选择的权利，而我想陪着你。”

“我有可能再也想不起来了。”

“那就再爱上我一次，我知道你会的。”哈利伸头碰了碰德拉科的唇角，“就当做是我送给你的生日礼物，不能拒绝。”

“好，我收下了。”德拉科终于动了动身子，将人抱在怀里，吻回去。

“生日快乐。”

时针悄悄走过十二点，即使拥有魔法也不是童话世界，疾病不会因为真爱之吻就消失，他们的未来还有很长的路要走。

是谁说只有福灵剂会让一切都变得顺利，只要爱意尚存，裂缝之中就能开出玫瑰。


End file.
